peterjacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Number 37
Hi Number 37 -- we are excited to have Peter Jackson Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Administraior Number 37, I would like to become an administraitor. But, where are the questions? I cannnot find them.Pirakafreak24 17:29, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Questions where do you want me to put my answers? also, what do you mean about the message? User Pirakafreak24 Administraitor request answers Accepted. Pirakafreak24 answered each question correctly. To keep other users from cheating all answeres will be deleted. Number 37 Hey, sence you found my site, I assume that you are a Michael Crichton fan? well, go to this iste if you want to be an administraitor. Who wants to be an administraitor admin So, am I an Administraitor? --Pirakafreak24 17:54, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Admin:Cajek I'd like to take the admin test for the Peter Jackson wiki. I'm already an admin at Uncyclopedia. I've written about 200 articles, 3 of which have been featured. I've always been a huge Peter Jackson fan. Cajek Talk 02:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) This user got all but one question right. He is now an Administrator. Number 37 Cajek Talk 02:31, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Your administration system is slightly flawed As it is, anybody can Google the answers to your questions, or even click the "history" tab of your talkpage to view previous users' answers. You can never delete anything permanently in a wiki. Dr. Skullthumper 02:53, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :That's only for users that are dishonest. Number 37, whom I have not formally met, is smart enough to see which answers were "googled" (whatever that is) and which are not, Mr. Skullhumper. Cajek Talk Hello Hi. I'm not really interested in becoming an admin on this wiki, but thanks for the offer to take the quiz. However, if you have any questions or need help getting things set up, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page - I'm happy to help. -- Wendy (talk) 01:12, 19 July 2008 (UTC) 's Logo |} Administraitor and article Number 37, Fist of all let me say that I don't know anything about that article you wanted me to write. I've never even heard of that person (if its a person). Also, I think you should contact wikia, and have them take away my administraitor abilities. I don't know much about peter jackson. I will still be glad to help occasionally on the lord of the rings or something, but, i think you should have them take away my admin abilities. Just go under the special Pages, and click on Contact wikia. I'm sorry I haven't been much help. I've been so busy with Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and American Dragon Jaske Long wiki, that I haven't had time to come back here. I', sorry I haven't been that big of a help. i guess i was just overexited about a total stranger wanting me to be an administraitor for a wikia I'venever even heard about. Again, I'm sorry. Also, a little tip when making new articles, you can copy off of wikipedia. Just be sure and type at the top of the article. Pirakafreak24: Founder/Administraitor at Disney Channel wiki and Michael Crichton wiki, And an dministrator to American Dragon Jake Long wiki and the adopter of that wiki, also, administraitor to Peter Jackson Wiki. Dare to be Kool 15:23, 30 July 2008 (UTC) you should demote Pirakafreak24 Number 37, you should demote user:Pirakafreak24 seeing as he has been blocking others for no reason. He tricked you into being an admin. contact catherine. She'll demote him for you. Cajek Talk 23:32, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :That's it! Stop changing my stuff and vandilizing. I don't know why you were made an admin, but I'll see to it that you are demoted ASAP.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 04:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::That's it! What have you got against me? What did I do to make you so mad at me? I'm just doing the right thing. That's what I do! And I'll have you know, I live in a home, under a nice, strong roof, with a family that loves me, and if I were to build a super computer 10 years ago, I'd be a child genious!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 16:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Nice spelling, genius. ;-) Hey #37, as it appears that Pirakafreak24 will be quitting soon, keep me in mind. I've been sysoping since 1990, with 3 years 7 months experience adminning MediaWiki. Plus, Cajek and I have worked together in the past. Best wishes, --Todd Lyons 17:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I'll be quiting here, after I make sure that cajek is demoted and blocked. Tell me Todd, did you find Cajek a vandilizer or jerk as I have. If not, you haven't gotten to know him as I have. He's blocked me for no reason, and vandilized my page, just because I unblocked myself and unblocked the ones he blocked for no reason.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 04:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::In general, I've found Cajek to be enormously likable, helpful and quite cordial, though with an... "impish" sense of humour. I'm not sure what it is about the two of you that doesn't mix, but it's clear you're not quite the 'team' it was hoped you would be. I am glad that it seems that you are involved with a number of other wikis in an administrative capacity. It makes your departure from this one less of a loss to you, I would guess. Best wishes. --Todd Lyons 15:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::If what you call his cursing a sense of humor, then you need a serious reality check if you think the way he's using it is funny. No, its funny in Transformers, not in calling acual people the F word or changing Edit page to edit this Sh**. That's not funny. He's a vandil, and I'm making sure he's demoted and blocked.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 16:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I think, if you re-read what I wrote, I referred to his behaviour "in general". As to the specific problems that you and he are experiencing right now, I can't say. Have there been some problems between the two of you behind the scenes? I can't recall Cajek ever developing such a serious dislike of anyone without just cause. In fact, on the wiki I primarily administer (which is much larger than this one), Cajek is overwhelmingly popular. Cheers, --Todd Lyons 17:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, it won't matter anyway. I've contacted wikia, and hopefully he should be demoted by the end of the week, and I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I won't have to think about his crud for a whole week!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 18:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, relax and enjoy then. ^_^ --Todd Lyons 18:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Adminship Could I please become an admin? I know quite a bit about Peter Jackson's movies, and i'm active on other wikis as well, namely Uncyclopedia and Wikipedia. Saberwolf116 23:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Zana Dark's Admin Request #Xmas Day 2009 #The Valley (short) #Effin Kiwi #Wingnut Films #Wingnut Interactive #Illuminati #Me, hopefully #The Blue Wombat I love to contribute to teh wikia. Zana Dark